coach cullen
by samx5453
Summary: What if Edward and Bella were dating and Edward was her color guard coach? What happens when they go on a over night trip? *Lemon*


**Check my profile for the link to this particular Winter guard show!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the charaters, the song or the show, even if i was in it.  
**

* * *

"Edward, stop! If Mr. Rainer or any of the girls come in we will get into trouble." Edward stopped kissing Bella's neck but couldn't pull himself away from her so he placed his head on the back of her shoulder. "Explain to me again why we can't just tell them."

Bella elbowed him in the gut, "Because Mr. Cullen, you are the assistant color guard instructor and I am the captain. Also because you are employed by the school, and my dad would shoot you and he doesn't aim to kill, if ya know what I mean." He immediately covered his junk knowing exactly where she was talking about.

She leaned back into his chest and took one last contented breath before she walked away and went into the gym and out of the weight lifting room. Since she was the head captain of the winter guard she always had to be fifteen minutes early per Mr. Rainer's request. Edward and her hid their relationship even more than just by hanging out in the weight room but she was always early and he was always stumbling into the gym while they warm up during the first ten minutes of practice.

They started dating a year and a half ago even before he started working as the assistant coach. It was actually Bella who told him about the job and as luck would have it he got the job. They hid their relationship from day one; Edward was able to keep his distant up until band camp at the end of summer. Due to the one hundred degree weather Bella was wearing as little as possible causing Edward to walk around with a hard on for 12 hours a day that whole week. What made it worse was he was running out of reasons to disappear to handle his problem.

Bella found it harder to keep her cool around him at first because all the girls wanted a piece of him. They had never had a color guard instructor who wasn't gay so when he showed up it was like a game to see who could win him over first. She ended up perfecting her higher weapon tosses that summer because she took all her frustration out on her rifle.

The other reason as to why they were hiding their relationship was because Bella's dad, the chief of police, would not like the fact that his 18 year old daughter was dating a 21 college boy. Bella was sure that Edward and her dad had already met while he was breaking up a college party or two but she prayed not, because she wasn't kidding about where he would shoot.

"Bella, have I told you that you are my favorite captain of all time. I know I tell every captain they have to be here fifteen minutes early but everyday before practice I see you in here half an hour early. If you strive this much in the real world you will be very successful."

She wanted to beam with pride that she had been complimented on being earlier than she had to be but she was unable to do so. She felt so bad about lying to her coach Mr. Rainer about her and Edward's situation. Since he started working at the school no one had ever mentioned knowing but Bella was always paranoid.

There were times when Mr. Rainer would suggest practicing alone and the coaches would go around to help the girls and Edward always was the coach to come to her and she knew it made a few of the girls jealous. She never had to worry about Lauren or Jessica figuring it out because they were brain dead, but Kara and Sam were different stories.

Kara was known around the school for breaking up the tightest of couples and she was the one who had the hungriest eyes for Edward. What killed Bella was whenever she and Edward would have an argument he would always spend extra, unneeded, time with Kara and Sam.

Sam was just a tramp who would do anything to climb the latter. She is one of those girls who makes out with another girl just to get the guy to fuck her in the bathroom at prom. At least Kara had the decency to go to a hotel.

At five till the other nineteen girls came in and set up for their two hours of practice. It was ironic to Bella that their show was about not tearing down bridges with other people because that is exactly what she had just done with her mother. Long before she met Edward she was best friend with her mother, until her mother started dating complete losers.

She would pick up drunk guys at bars and bring them back to their apartment to fuck them even before she even knew their name. When she brought home Phil Bella called her dad and he came to pick her up.

She had heard them the night before in her mother's room and even though she tried really hard she couldn't drown out the sounds. She was already disgusted with her mother, but when Phil came out of her room completely naked and suggested Bella come and join them, she all but ran from the apartment.

Charlie, her dad, picked her up at the gas station two blocks from where she lived. He never asked for any details, all he needed to know was the Bella no longer felt safe there. After she called he would never let her go back to Renee even if Bella wanted to. Renee tried to force her to come back and even called the police, stupid considering who the chief is.

After Bella explained to a social service worker what was going on and why she left she was emancipated but Charlie let her live with him as long as she followed his rules.

Renee continued to try and call or see Bella every week but she refused to take the calls. Edward never asked about the reasons but he knew they had to be bad for Bella to want to leave the only parent she had ever really been with.

After they set up the tarp and the bridges they used as props all the girls began to warm up while Bella made sure everyone was there and the radio was ready for the instructors. They only had one more practice after this one before they would leave for Dayton, OH for the WGI grand nationals. Although Edward had been a distraction in the past she knew she had to focus, so when he came strutting into the gym she didn't even glance at him.

"Bella, I need your help. I'm having trouble with that turn around toss again." She smiled at her only real friend in the guard, Angela. "OK Ang for the millionth time as soon as you release the flag cross your right ankle over the left as tightly as possible to make yourself turn faster. Then you will be facing the front again with plenty of time to catch the toss." Bella took the six foot flag from Angela and demonstrated it before giving the flag back.

Once she was convinced Angela had it down pat, again, she glanced at the clock and yelled for everyone to get ready for practice. This late in the season they knew the drill. Mr. Rainer would do a quick run through at the beginning of practice. Then he would fix any trouble spots that he thought needed to be polished and then they would do another run through before practice was over.

Practice flew by and they got out a half hour early which put them at getting out at the same time as the percussion. Bella loved everyone in the percussion except Jacob Black. Her first day in band she over heard him telling the guys how he would be the first to bang her drum. Of course he never knew why she hated him but it was still enjoyable to watch him squirm like the worm he is.

Jacob was the captain of the percussion so he had to wait to make sure all of his guys had a way home before he could leave so he was still there while Bella had to wait for her girls to leave. Luckily most of her girls were seniors so they drove themselves. She leaned against a column 100 feet from Jacob praying that either Nolan or Colleen's ride would get there so she could leave.

She looked over her shoulder at Jacob when he growled out his frustration. "This part of the job sucks doesn't it." She just rolled her eyes and looked away from him. "What the hell did I ever do to make you hate me so fucking much Bella?"

She whipped around so that she was completely facing him. "I'm not deaf; I can hear you when you talk about me. I'm not blind; I can see you when you make inappropriate gestures at me. The jokes about me when I play my clarinet, not funny. The cat calls, when I dance on the field are demeaning. I would even put all that aside and blame it on your male ego, but when you thought you were being a sly fox and copped a feel during the band picture I literally threw up in my mouth. It was all I could do to not barf all over pour Susan. For those reasons I hate you."

Bella heard a horn honk and saw Colleen climb in the backseat of her mother's SUV before she stormed off towards her old rusty truck. When she turned the key expecting to hear the engine roaring to life she was shocked when there was no sound. She groaned and tightened her grip on the steering wheel before trying it again only to receive the same silence.

Bella pulled her cell out and called Edward hoping he wasn't around Mr. Rainer but hoped he was still at the school. "Hi mom." She tilted her head back just trying to imagine how her day could get any worse. "Never mind, you're with Mr. Rainer. I'll just call my dad."

She pulled the phone away from her ear but heard him yelling for her to wait, "No, I can talk I was just leaving work. What's up?" She was happy to know that he didn't want her to hang up. "My truck won't start; it doesn't even make a noise." "OK well I am going to be leaving soon, I just need to make sure all of the girls left the school then I will meet you for dinner."

Bella blushed but jumped when she heard Jacob knocking on her window. "I have to go, see you soon." She hung her phone and rolled down her window. "What Jacob?" He rolled his eyes at her snappiness. "I just noticed that your truck didn't start and was wondering if you would like my help. I work on cars with my dad now and then so I know a thing or two."

She shrugged her shoulders, "Thanks, but my dad on his way." Jacob then leaned against her truck crossing his arms over his chest and his legs at the ankles. "What do you think you are doing?" He looked up at the sky enjoying the feel of the sun on his face, "Well I'm not just gonna leave you here alone. God knows who or what could happen to you."

Luckily just as he said that she saw Edward come out of the school. "Well luckily I won't be alone Mr. Cullen is still here so you can leave." She got out of her truck as Edward came towards her. "Miss Swan I didn't expect to see you still here." She smiled at him, "Well Mr. Cullen my truck won't start. I called my dad and he will be here soon."

He crossed his arms over his chest and glared over her shoulder at Jacob. "Well go pop your hood and maybe I will be able to help." Before Bella could respond Jacob spoke, "I already offered to help her but she refused any help. Bella rolled her eyes causing Edward to smirk. "Correction, I refused your help, not any help, and I think I already told you why I don't like you so why would I trust you to help me with my car?"

Jacob pushed off of her truck and grabbed his bag off the ground, "Whatever, Mr. C are you gonna stay with her? I didn't feel good about leaving her here all alone but if you're staying then I'm gonna go." Edward nodded at Jacob and he got in his truck and drove away.

"OK so what did you really want?" Bella's jaw dropped in shock, "My truck really won't start." He tilted his head to the side and raised both of his eyebrows, "Edward, I'm serious it won't start." Edward sighed and dropped his shoulders, "Ok go pop the hood and try to start it." She did as he said and still nothing happened. "Let me pull my car around so we can try to jump start it."

Bella sat in her truck waiting for Edward to come back. When he came back they tried to jump start it and it still wouldn't start. After a half hour of trying to figure out what was wrong he gave up and they called a tow truck to pick up her truck and he took her home. When they got to her house Bella invited Edward in since her dad was still at work.

They sat in the living room, Edward watching TV and Bella doing her homework. They both snuck glances at each other both trying to not get caught by the other. At six thirty Bella jumped when she heard a car door slam in the drive way. She looked back at and Edward whose eyes were huge with fear. "DOOR!" Edward nodded at Bella and they both ran towards the door. Bella was thanking him for the ride home just as her dad came in. "Bella, where's your truck? And who is this?"

She gave her dad a hug trying to soften him up so he might believe her lie. He was always able to tell when she was lying and she couldn't afford that right now. "My truck wouldn't start after practice. I was about to call you for help when Mr. Cullen here tried to help. Nothing we did worked so we called a tow truck and they took it to the service station down the road. They called and said they would look at it tomorrow. Mr. Cullen said he could bring me home so you wouldn't have to leave work to come get me. He was just leaving."

Charlie had his interrogation look on his face and Bella knew he believed her when it shifted from that to his normal fatherly face. "Well it is finally nice to meet the wonderful new color guard instructor she is always talking about." The guys shook hands while Bella tried to force her blush away.

"Well it is a pleasure to meet you to chief Swan. Your daughter is very talented, at everything she does." Edward smiled Bella's favorite smile and Bella gave up on trying to get rid of the embarrassing blush. She was now busy praying her dad didn't question what everything entailed. "Well I am very proud of her, I only wish I would be able to be there this weekend when you guys go to Ohio. Unfortunately being the chief of police limits how far I can really travel."

The guys stood in the doorway talking about the up coming trip and about Charlie's job while Bella quickly threw something together for dinner. "Dad, dinner's ready." She smiled when she saw how well Edward and her dad were getting along but knew that would be a different story if he knew about their real relationship.

"I'll be right there Bells. Edward, would you care to stay for dinner?" Bella's eyes almost shot out of her head. "Actually chief Swan I should get going I need to get home to my dog, and I have some things I have to do to get ready for our trip." Charlie nodded in understanding. "Well you have a goodnight, Edward. And thanks again." He nodded at Charlie and gave Bella a quick wave before he left the house.

Charlie turned and went straight for the kitchen to eat dinner. "I really like that guy Bella. He's the kind of boy you should keep your eye out for." She choked on her water and Charlie looked at her like she was crazy but he didn't press it. She just hoped he remembered saying that when it came time to meet him as her boyfriend at the end of the school year.

After dinner Bella finished her homework in her room while texting Edward until she fell asleep dreaming of how perfect her life would be if Charlie was really ok with her dating Edward.

* * *

Before they knew what was happening they were in Dayton, OH getting ready to perform in the WGI finals. "Bella are you ok, you look a little pale." She took a deep breath and smiled at Angela. "Yeah, I think I'm just a little nervous about performing." Angela believed her and left her to finish warming up, but the truth was Bella felt like she was going to pass out at any moment.

They got setup on the floor and Edward noticed that Bella was shaking, "Are you ok?" She nodded and gave him a small smile. She placed her equipment in the right spots and grabbed her head because she was starting to feel dizzy. She shook off the feeling and laid down on the ground with the other girls ready to perform their show for the final time.

Tracy Chapman's "Bridges" started playing and Bella pushed the pain in her stomach to the side and focused on her counting. She was fine for the first half of the show but then she started feeling dizzy again she kept going even though everything was getting blurry, causing her to barely be able to catch her tosses.

Bella was gasping for breath while she held her position at the end of the show and as soon as she heard the applause and saw all of her girls going to get their equipment she looked up just for her eyes to roll into the back of her head and she collapsed.

Everyone in the gymnasium gasped as the medics and her coaches ran to her. The medics quickly checked her out, but right after performing of course her heart rate would be elevated and her temperature would be higher, but even considering that they were panicking about both.

Mr. Rainer was unable to go with her but an adult had to go so Edward was of course the first to volunteer. They immediately got her into the ambulance and to the nearest hospital. Edward filled out all of the paper work and called Charlie while he waited to be told what was wrong with her. Charlie said he would be on the next flight to Dayton and told the hospital that Edward was to have control over Bella's medical decisions until she was able to make them herself.

He was finally allowed in the back to her room just as the doctor came in with the results to her blood work. "Mr. Cullen?" He stood and nodded but never took his eyes off of Bella. "I'm Doctor Newman. After several tests, I'm sorry to tell you that Bella needs surgery. It appears that she has appendicitis and her appendix could literally rupture at any moment. Now I can explain the procedure to you if you would like."

Edward glared at the doctor who he now considered an idiot. He just said Bella needs this surgery now and then he says he can take time to explain the procedure. "My dad is a surgeon and I've had mine removed, just take care of her." Dr. Newman handed him the clipboard and he signed for her to be taken to surgery.

After they took her away he sat down in the surgical waiting room and read the pamphlet they gave him about her surgery. She was to have a laparoscopic appendectomy, which would leave her with a smaller scar than the one he had because they went the traditional appendectomy rout with him. Even though he knew this was a routine surgery he couldn't help but be nervous.

He called both Mr. Rainer and Charlie after they took Bella away. Mr. Rainer was happy it wasn't anything too serious and Charlie was busy yelling at the airport workers about them not having enough direct flights to Dayton.

Edward was reading the pamphlet for the millionth time when one of Bella's doctors came out to talk to him. "Mr. Cullen, Bella is out of surgery, she doing fine now. There was a complication during surgery," the look on Edward's face told the poor lady she needed to explain, "the appendix ruptured while we were removing it so we had to make the incision bigger and go in the traditional way. After we removed it and checked her over she became completely stable and is doing perfectly. She needs to stay in post op for a few hours but you should be able to go back there in about an hour."

Edward let out a breath he wasn't even trying to hold. The doctor smiled at him, "You really care for her, don't you?" He dropped his head avoiding her gaze, "She's one of my students of course I care for her." The doctor grabbed his hand to get his attention. "I've seen so many people pass through here on a daily basis; coaches, friends, family, and loved ones. The way you just acted was way more that any way any other coach has acted. You love her." She smiled and walked away before he could deny it.

Edward had known for a while that he loved Bella and he was pretty confident that she felt the same but neither of them had ever said the words out loud. After something like this where she possibly could have died it made him really wish that he had told her every day since he knew.

He was allowed into her room but told that she would need her rest even after she woke up. He sat in a chair facing her but with his back blocking their clasped hands from anyone walking by. He dozed off and was woken up by Bella removing her had from his.

"Hey, how do you feeling?" She squeezed her eyes shut and grabbed her head. "Well my head is killing me and I feel like someone stabbed me with a knife. Could you please explain where I am and what happened?" He chuckled and reclaimed her hand. "Your head hurts because you passed out on the floor and you hit your head on a bridge. You passed out because you had appendicitis, which means they had to remove your appendix, that's why you feel like someone stabbed you. Now the question is why didn't you tell anyone you were sick?"

"That depends on if you are asking as my coach or my boyfriend?" He raised her hand to his lips and kissed it as an answer to her question. "I didn't want to miss my last show. I'm a senior and this is it for me I'm done. Giving this up will be hard enough but if I had missed my last performance then I would have failed myself."

Edward stood up and kissed her forehead, "How would that have changed if I was asking as your coach?" She shrugged her shoulders, "As my coach I don't want to disappoint you or Mr. Rainer, but as my boyfriend I don't think I could disappoint you." Edward wiped away a tear that was falling down her cheek just before leaning in and kissing her on the lips.

It was a tender kiss that held all of his love in it and Bella could feel the passion behind it. When he pulled away they both had stupid love sick puppy eyes. "Bella, I love you. I though you were gonna leave me today and that scared the shit out of me and I knew that I should have told you everyday from the moment I knew, that I love you."

Just as Bella opened her mouth to respond a fist came in contact with Edward face. "You son of a bitch!" Charlie had Edward pressed up against the glass wall choking him. "DAD!" He still held onto Edward, "DAD, STOP!" Bella saw Edward's face turning a slight shade of blue so she reached over and pressed the code blue button on her wall.

Five different people came running into the room all ready to bring Bella back to life and they were surprised to see that it was Edward who needed saving. It took three of them to pull Charlie off of Edward who thankfully was ok. "Sorry about the button, but I didn't know what else to do." The male nurse standing next to her patted her shoulder. "Don't worry. I think they will let it slide this time."

Security took Charlie out of the room to ask him questions while a doctor checked Edward out in Bella's room. "Well Mr. Cullen you appear to be ok but if you feel any tightness in you throat or find it harder to breathe I want you to go down to E.R.. Understood?" Edward nodded but looked at a terrified Bella.

"Edward, I'm so sorry." He sat on the edge of her bed facing her. "Bella this isn't your fault. If anything it's mine. I shouldn't have told you like that where anyone could have heard." She silenced him by covering his mouth with her hand. "OK neither of us is to blame. Let's just say it is all Charlie's fault."

They sat in silence for ten minutes waiting for the security guards came to get Edward's statement. While he was out of the room Charlie came in to talk to Bella. "Isabella, tell me everything. I want to know how that son of bitch pressured you into going out with him. You can tell me, I won't let him hurt you or anyone else. If you tell me how he blackmailed you then I can put him in jail."

"Get out." His head shot up to look at her, "Get out Charlie." He stood up and was yelling, "Isabella Marie Swan you will not talk to me like that I am your father and you will answer my questions!" Bella looked out the window to see Edward watching their conversation while talking to the security men. "Yes Charlie, you are my dad but I won't answer your questions until you are acting like my dad and not the chief of police."

"Bells, I just want to protect you and I can't do that if you won't tell me what happened."

"You really want to know?" He nodded, "I met Edward at the mall a year and a half ago, ever since then we have been together. Then almost a year ago he got the job at the school. We didn't tell anyone about our relationship because he was a coach. He loves me and I love him. You can't arrest him because he hasn't done anything wrong."

"Bella he is 21 I can take him in for statutory rape." Bella sat up abruptly, "No you can't because we haven't slept together, and even if we did I wouldn't tell you and if you haven't noticed I've been 18 since September." She took a deep breath, "Dad just the other day you said 'he's the kind of boy you should keep your eye out for' well I already have him and you liked him so what is the big deal now?"

Charlie rubbed his face with both hands. "I don't like it Bella and you're not going to see him as long as you live under my roof." Bella wiped the tears and snot from her face with a tissue, "Then, I'll just move back in with Renee and Phil. She doesn't even notice when I don't come home so she probably won't mind Edward. Hell she'll probably hit on him."

She could literally see his heart breaking in his eyes and it was killing her but if she had to choose between him or Edward, Edward would always win. "Bells let's just get you better, get you home and then we can talk about all of this. OK?" She nodded and Edward came into the doorway."Bella, Mr. Rainer called. We won first place. All the girls say thanks for helping them get the pity vote. He wants to bring the girls bywhen they move you to a permanent room. If that's ok with you?" She smiled, "Hell yeah and they better bring me my metal!"

He nodded and laughed at Bella. "I'm gonna go down to the cafeteria and wait for them to get here." He turned to leave and Bella pinched her dad's arm. "Ouch!" She used her eyes to point at Edward and Charlie got the hint. "Look Edward I'm sorry about earlier. Being a cop caused me to jump to the worst assumption and I ran with it."

Edward stepped into the room and extended his hand towards Charlie, "No harm, no foul. If I were in your shoes I would have probably thought the same thing, so I can't really be too mad. Bella, I'll be back later."

* * *

After two months Bella was completely healed, Edward and Charlie were back to being normal human beings and it was graduation day for Bella. Everyone was so excited about graduation that it flew by. Bella went out to lunch with her dad and Renee who came out to see her. They went to her dad's favorite restaurant, Denny's. It was a very quiet and awkward lunch.

After that awful meal she went to Angela's graduation party where Edward was waiting to see her. After the incident in Dayton Bella told Angela all about her and Edward, and she in turn told everyone else so their relationship was now out in the open. They danced and talked to people until seven o'clock when Edward dragged her away to go out to dinner.

He ended up taking her to a fancy French restaurant. "Bella you've had a long day." She yawned while he spoke causing them both to laugh. "Yeah, it's been a long day but it was a good day. I graduated, got to see my mom and my dad without them fighting, I went to Angela's kick ass party, and now I am at a fancy restaurant with my sexy boyfriend. It almost sounds like a fairytale."

He reached across the table and grabbed her hand, "What if I told you it wasn't over yet?" She quirked her head to the side and waited for him to explain. "Two years, I've been in a state of bliss for two whole years. I graduate next year and you start college and I know it is selfish of me to be asking this right now but, Bella will please make the rest of my life as perfect as you have made these past two years?"

He pulled a black velvet box out of his pocket and slid it across the table. When she opened it she saw a beautiful tear cut diamond placed in a platinum band. "Edward…" she left him hanging enjoying the power she now possessed, "do I have to put it on myself?" He jumped up and kissed every inch of her face before he placed the ring on her finger.

* * *

Edward followed the instructions that the note on the door gave him. He turned on the sound system that was wired throughout the house, he grabbed the champagne and two glasses, he left his briefcase in his office, and then he headed towards their bedroom. What he saw waiting for him on the bed almost caused him to drop the champagne.

Bella was waiting on the bed wearing a sexy French maid's uniform. The top was a black sheer fabric that covered her breasts but you could still see them. The skirt was less transparent so not to give too much away but it showed enough to get Edward to practically crawl on his hands and knees and worship her. "Whatever I did to deserve this, thank you." Bella crawled to the edge of the bed on her knees and signaled for him to come to her.

Edward put everything in his hands on the dresser and sprinted to her. "Master Cullen, I've been cleaning the house all day and it is now spotless, but now I just can't seem to find away to get myself clean." Edward growled into her ear as she ripped his button down shirt from his body. "I think I can help you with that."

He pushed her down against the bed and kissed her until they both were panting for air. Bella's lips attacked Edward's body biting down hard on his nipple causing him to hiss. "Fuck Bella." Edward positioned both of her legs so that they were bent at the knee on either side of his waist with her feet placed firmly on the bed. His hands lingered on the stockings she wore that connected to her garter belt.

Bella noticed a small hint of sadness in his eyes and stroked his face. "Edward, what's wrong?" He pouted like a little boy, "I just don't want to remove the stockings but I'll have too to be able to do all the wonderful things I long to do to you." Bella closed her eyes and gnawed on her bottom has she slowly dragged Edwards hand up her leg until their joined hands reached her pantyless soaking core.

"I know you way too well Mr. Cullen." "Yes. You. Do." He pumped two of his fingers inside of her to emphasis each word. He tucked his head underneath her skirt and his mouth attacked her clit lapping up all of her juices. He continued pumping his fingers in her and he sucked and bit down on her clit until she reached her release screaming his name. While she was recovering he removed his pants and boxers and then immediately repositioned himself between her legs.

He thrust into her hard and quick and she screamed out loving the feeling of him being buried deep inside of her. Her hands gripped themselves into Edward's hair pulling him down to her as he continued to thrust inside of her. They were both so close to going over the edge when Edward started rubbing quick tight circles around her clit forcing her to go over followed immediately by him.

He collapsed beside her but leaned down to kiss her scar from having her appendix removed and then he kissed the scar from her c-section. "I love you Bella." She curled up against his side. "I love you too Edward, but we need to get up and get dressed." He lifted his arm to look at his watch and noticed that it was almost seven. "How about we stay here and show up for the last ten minutes of the game. I'm sure Emmett and Alice won't even notice."

Bella smacked her husband in the chest. "Edward Cullen, Alice would totally notice since she is in the half time show, and Emmett would miss your blow horn for every touchdown he gets. This Mr. Cullen is what you get when you have two children in high school."

Edward groaned, "Don't remind me. We are both way too young to have two kids in high school." She tapped him on the cheek, "You're the one who couldn't keep it in your pants while I was on antibiotics, and you're also the one who carries the twin gene so it's all your fault. Besides you know you love them."

Edward growled as Bella got out of bed and went to take a shower, "Yeah I love them when they aren't cock blocking me." He got out of bed and stopped to look at the gold metal hanging on the wall and he remembered the day that Bella won that. He rubbed his jaw still able to feel the aftershock of Charlie's right hook. "Hay babe, Alice's color guard coaches are both female right?"

* * *

**OK if you're reading this then you have just finished my one-shot so do us both a favor and push the green button below and leave me a review good or bad I don't care, I just want feedback. Thanks**

**~SAM~  
**


End file.
